Akimonad Defence Forces
The Akimonadi Defence Forces (ADF) are commanded by Commodore Daniel Heusen, and is structured into four branches: Akimonad Army, Akimonad Air, Akimonad Navy and Akimonad Space. Structure The ADF employs ten million personnel located in various areas. The ADF lacks bases, but compensates by putting rather large presences in every major city. The exception to this is Fort Yodz and the Naval Shipbuilding Facility. Base One is a man-made island where the headquarters of the ADF are located, as well a large naval and air base. Army Akimonad Army currently employs 3 million personnel, equipped with M16s, MP5s, M67 grenades and gayspray. There are several special forces units of ADFarmy, but little is known about them. Snipers carry M24s. Some special forces carry M4 carbines. Vehicles Used Tanks * M1A2 Abrams * M2 Bradley * T-90 * Challenger 2 * Stingray II * Leopard I Transport/Utility * HMMWV (HMMWV) * ULTRA AP * AAV * M113 * Stryker Howitzers * M109 * M777 (towed) Anti-Air * MIM-72/M48 Chaparral * M42 Duster * M163 VADS * ADATS Anti-tank * MIM-72/M48 Chaparral * ADATS Missiles * MIM-104 Patriot * AGM-86 ALCM * BGM-109 Tomahawk Air Forces ADFair employs two million and includes bombers, fighters, helicopters, cargo planes, tankers, reconnaissance, drones and other planes. Aircraft ADFair operates: Bombers * B-1B Lancer * B-2 Spirit * B-52 Stratofortress Attack Aircraft/Gunships * AH-64 Apache * AC-130 Spectre * Eurocopter Tiger * A-10 Thunderbolt II (Warthog) Fighters * F-16 Fighting Falcon * F-22 Raptor * F-35 Lighting II * F/A-18 Hornet * F-117 Nighthawk * YF-12 Electronic warfare * E-2C Hawkeye * E-3 Sentry * E-8 Joint STARS * EA-18 Growler Drones * RQ-1 Predator * RQ-4 Global Hawk * X-45 UCAV * MQ-9 Reaper * X-47 Pegasus * Mosquito II (Akimonad Produced) Cargo * C-5 Galaxy * C-130 Hercules * C-135 Stratolifter * X-38 Helicopters * AH-64 Apache * CH-46 Sea Knight * CH-47 Chinook * H-3 Sea King * CH-53 Sea Stallion * oH-58 Kiowa * V-22 Osprey * HH-60 Jayhawk * HH-65 Dolphin * MH-68 Stingray Reconnaissance * U-2 * SR-71 Blackbird Anti-submarine * S-3 Viking * P-8 Poseidon * P-3 orion Tanker * KC-10 Extender * KC-130 Hercules * KC-135 Stratotanker Navy ]] ADFnavy employs four million and is the most prosperous division. The Akimonad Navy has several classes of different types of ships. Ships The current Operating classes are: * Daugherty-class AEGIS guided missile cruisers ** AMS Daugherty (Lead ship, 2006) ** AMS Borgman (2006) ** AMS Bronson (2007) ** AMS Adams (Under Construction, 2007) ** Unnamed (planned 2008) * Endeavour-class Aircraft Carriers ** AMS Endeavour (Lead ship, 2005) ** AMS Discovery (2005) ** AMS Klusenberg (2006) ** AMS Lodz (2006) ** AMS Monad (2007) * Supratam-class Helicopter Landing Ships ** AMS Supratam (Lead ship, 2007) ** AMS ''Schvin (2007) * ''Mont-du-Plame class Destroyers ** AMS Mont-du-plame (Lead ship, 2006) ** AMS Hands of Schvin (2007) * Canvatica-class SSBN submarines ** AMS Daniel (Lead ship, 2006) ** AMS Heusen (Lead ship, 2007) ** AMS Canvatica (2007) * Delta-class Attack Submarines ** AMS Delta (Lead ship, 2005) ** AMS Douglas (2005) ** AMS Kent (2005) ** AMS Phaeton (2006) ** AMS Bordeaux (2006) ** AMS ocean Isle (2007) * Hodz-class Corvettes ** AMS Hodz (2007) Space ADFspace is currently working on the Arkbird Project. The Arkbird Project is an elite space warfare project that will design and construct a large interstellar capital ship, a full complement of small fighters, bombers, recon and interceptors and laser-based weaponry. The project is classified to civilians. Category:Military of Akimonad Category:Military by country